Sunday
by rapid-apathy
Summary: There's something in the air...  Oga/Furuichi - yaoi warning


**A/N:** This is definitely not for kiddies, so please beware! This is a straight up yaoi lemon.

OOOO

It's Sunday and Furuichi is sitting on the floor in Oga's room watching him play his new _Ninja Hunter 4_ game. Beel and Hilda are watching a _Gohan-kun_ marathon or something downstairs and both boys are spending their first Sunday in who knows how long actually relaxing for a change.

"Come on Oga, let me play."

"Get your own, dip shit."

Furuichi sighs. "I _had_ my own, but it was destroyed by a whimpering fire conjuring demon child _you_ brought there. Or do you not remember that?"

Oga shrugs.

"You're such an asshole." Oga's room is filthy as usual Furuichi notices as he takes his third or so survey of his surroundings trying to ease his boredom. Hanging his head back melodramatically and sighing, a strange purple and black velvet bag lying behind the door catches his eye. He scoots across the floor on his ass to get close enough to reach it and looks inside and sees two boxes. One is no bigger than a small box of matches locked tight and another resembling a cigarette case with a silver clasp. He opens the silver clasp and sees what looks like small grains of pink rice.

"What is this?"

Oga looks back and says, "Some shit Hilda brought back from the demon world."

Furuichi looks at it more closely and takes a tentative whiff. Scooting back across the floor and shoving the small container up to Oga's nose. "What is this you think?"

"What the hell, Furuichi!" Oga yells at him, pushing his hand away sending the container flying and its contents air-borne, the small granules disintegrating mid-flight and lightly dusting the air. Both of their eyes follow the wayward mystery box as it crash lands into four separate pieces to the floor.

"Good going, retard!" Oga punches Furuichi in the shoulder and smacks him in the head. Both boys start slapping and grabbing each other while in a heated exchange of who's the dumber fuck and who is the complete goddamn moron.

It's not a real contest because Oga never fights fair and soon has Furuichi pinned on the ground, arms above his head and Oga's very heavy and very sharp knee in his gut.

"Have fun explaining to her that you broke it," Oga spits as he jabs his knee down.

"I didn't break shit! You knocked it out of my hand, you freaking idiot!"

One boy tries to throw off the other and in between the twisting and flailing is when Furuichi feels something hard rub against his thighs. He stops for a minute and looks up at Oga and notices him staring down at him, his eyes glazed and unfocused.

"Oga? You alright?"

Oga squints his eyes in a confused stupefied look not too unfamiliar to Furuichi, but suddenly Oga's thighs are straddling Furuichi and begin to squeeze. Bit by bit Oga is moving, rocking his hips, making his cock drag along Furuichi's groin. Oga sucks in his breath through his teeth when his erection slides against Furuichi's through their shorts, both boys finding each other hard as a rock.

"Wait a minute," Furuichi says, gasping when Oga's hips deliciously grind against his cock again and again.

"Just shut up," Oga pants against Furuichi's cheek, "I'm so fucking hard right now." Oga buries his face in the crook of Furuichi's neck and rocks his aching erection against his friend's and says, "Fuck, can you feel that?"

A soft moan spills from Furuichi lips as Oga's greedy hips keep moving over him. The intense ache building in his own sex is blinding his mind and he honestly can't remember ever being this hard in his entire life. It almost hurts he's so incredibly engorged. He thinks it has to be from whatever was in that container, but that and everything else in the universe is secondary to the maddening need to just _fuck_.

Furuichi groans as Oga keeps grinding directly against him in a maddening back and forth motion, the head of his cock brushing and sliding up and down Oga's thick shaft, and without even thinking about how crazy this is, he is soon matching Oga's rhythm, raising his hips like some cock starved slut. Before he knows it, he's gasping. "Oga," he breathes, "god, Oga. I'm gonna come."

Oga's fingers squeeze into Furuichi's wrists that he has pinned firmly to the ground. His muscular thighs squeeze around Furuichi's and he begins grinding his length against him harder, bringing all his weight into each languid thrust.

"Are you?"

Furuichi feels a sudden shameful tightness in his gut and an urgency jolt through him when his mind is suddenly inundated with a flood of debauchery, all centered on terribly wonderful things like how hot it would be to have Oga fuck his mouth without care, just as one would imagine Oga doing. Furuichi swallows hard at the thought and drives his hips up as hard as he can, desperate for more contact, his entire body about to explode with need. Every part of his body aches to be touched to be used and abused and he catches himself before begging.

A hand releases one of Furuichi's wrists and pushes its way down between their bodies and frantically drags down their shorts and boxers. Suddenly their cocks are touching skin to skin, and Furuichi moans a little louder than he intended to. "Yeah," Furuichi breathlessly pants, "fuck..."

"Come then," Oga tells him through gritted teeth, spits crudely in his fist and shoves it back down between their bodies. Both boys groan in unison when Oga's slick fist tightens around both their cocks, jerking them in rough desperate strokes together. "Do it," Oga says.

On the heels of Oga's words, Furuichi lets out a strangled cry and comes into Oga's hand, covering both their cocks and Furuichi's stomach. Oga keeps pumping them both together with his come slickened grip, and after few hard thrusts against Furuichi he goes still shooting his load across his stomach. He keeps stroking them both until he goes completely soft, his head leaned back and eyes closed, riding the last waves of his orgasm.

They just lie there a minute frozen in ecstasy and a growing, burning shame before Oga rolls off Furuichi and collapses next to him.

"So."

"…So."

"Whatever Hilda had in there must be strong," Furuichi says, then clears his throat and flatly declares to the ceiling, "I'm… hard again."

"Fucking Hilda, I'm going to _kill_ her."

"We only have one choice," Furuichi says, sighing deeply. "We just have to stay up here until it wears off."

Oga groans and punches Furuichi in the shoulder. "No fucking way! You know what that means? I don't think I can… you know, not… you know, control… it." He looks frantically around the room when he notices his fist to punch Furuichi left his fingers disgustingly stuck to his palm and he grabs a dirty pair of pajama bottoms on the floor and wipes his hands and crotch and then looks down to see his erection bobbing at full mast. "Damn it, Furuichi! We have to get out of here!"

"You think I like it?" Furuichi lifts his shirt up all the way, displaying his semen covered abdomen. "Look at me! I'm like an AV bukkake idol!"

Oga throws the pajama bottoms at him and curls into a fetal position turning his back to Furuichi. "Knowing you, you probably _do_ like it."

Furuichi throws the pajamas back at him and kicks him squarely in the kidney. Oga rolls over and attempts to jab Furuichi in the foot or leg or whatever the fuck he could hit on him when Furuichi slap-grabs his arm with his hand and rolls his boney little knee down into his forearm and grinds into it. "I wasn't the one who climbed on and starting molesting a person!"

"Fuck you!"

"No, _fuck_ you!"

Oga brings a swift fist to Furuichi's flank, but Furuichi keeps on Oga's forearm and manages to bring his elbow down on Oga's gut. Furuichi grabs onto Oga's chest and yells, "Just listen to me, douchebag!"

"What?"

Furuichi quickly shoves his hand down Oga's shorts and starts stroking him without any warning or permission. Oga bites his lower lip in response and groans as he mindlessly thrusts against Furuichi's hand. "You see?"

Furuichi's hand that was clutching Oga's shirt drops down and pushes the material all the way up exposing Oga's chest and a delightful shiver runs down Oga's spine as a warm tongue flicks against his nipple. Oga's hand twists in Furuichi's hair as that wet mouth makes its way down his stomach.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you."

"Same," Furuichi says. "Now shut up and let me suck your cock."


End file.
